Satisfying IEEE 802.3 standard for optical communications up to 2 km generally requires the ability to modulate light signals having wavelengths around 1310 nm. Planar optical devices are one platform for implementing these standards. These platforms often have single mode waveguides with dimensions on the order of several microns. However, a commercially viable electroabsorption modulator that has these waveguide dimensions and satisfies these standards has yet to be built on these platforms. For instance, some materials that can be used in these platforms have shown the ability to modulate the light signals but have shown impractically low levels of absorption. As a result, there is a need to an improved modulator.